


Spooky times in Riverdale | Halloween series

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bloody Mary References, F/M, Halloween, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Spooky collective1. Bloody Mary | Falice2. Halloween at home | Bughead3. Masked ID | Sweet Vee





	1. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice invokes Bloody Mary

“Don’t do it,” begged Hermione, trying to hid her skeptical fright.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such pussies. It’s just a legend.”

“A girl _died_ in Greendale last night from invoking…her. It’s not just some legend, Alice. It’s very real,” Sierra pointed out, glancing at Hermione for support.

An old legend had made the buzz at school, frightening students of Riverdale High: the legend of Bloody Mary. Although there was a lot of version of this legend in folklore, they all were revolving around a similar ritual. The first step was to stand in front of a mirror and call her name three times. Once the name pronounced, said Mary was set to happen in the mirror, covered in blood.

But, the best was yet to come.

Following the ritual, it was recounted that the woman in the mirror - Bloody Mary - would scratch the eyes out of whoever had invoked her, causing them to bleed out and die.

Naturally, Alice didn’t believe this stupid legend. It was just some invented stories to creep people out - and it seemed to be working.

The blonde Serpent had been hiding in a bathroom stall during lunch break, smoking a cigarette when she heard Hermione and Sierra talking about Bloody Mary’s legend.

“In that case, let’s try it,” Alice decided, just to spook the two girls out.

“Alice, are you serious? Please don’t-”

Ignoring girls’s pleas, a grin spread on the blonde’s lips as she stared into the mirror, pronouncing the name of the one -who-shall-not-be-named. “_Bloody Mary_.”

Sierra sucked in a sharp breath as Alice said the woman’s name.

Bringing her hand over her own mouth, Hermione gasped, shocked. “The curse is going to fall on you and you’re going to…_die_.”

A part of Alice was surprised that Hermione got trapped into believing this absurd legend. She came from a very religious family and figured she’d know better than this. What would her parents think if they knew that their daughter believed in such nonsense.

Sierra, on the other hand, was not surprising. She was known to believe all sorts of gossips.

“Die?” Alice huffed out an humored laugh, glancing at the raven haired girl with the plaid skirt through the mirror’s reflection. “Don’t be so dramatic, Hermione.”

“I’m not. I’m being serious!” she insisted.

“Bloody Mary,” Alice said for the second time, just as the lights flickered in the bathroom.

Sierra gulped, suddenly feeling nauseous. She glanced at Hermione who was looking just as frightened as her. “Come on, Alice. This isn’t funny…”

Just one more time and the invocation will be through. Just one more time and Bloody Mary will appear in the mirror and-

“Bloody Mary.”

A vacant silence filled the bathroom. Hermione and Sierra went completely still, holding their breath as Alice stared expectantly in the mirror.

_Nothing_.

“I don’t understand what you’re so afraid of. This is just some stupid legend, see?” Alice nodded at the mirror, seeing only their reflection. “No one appeared in the mirror and my eyes aren’t busted out.”

.

Later that day, everyone had gathered at the Andrews’s for a couple drinks before the big Halloween party at Marty’s.

“No way! I didn’t think you’d go through,” Fred said just as Alice and FP entered the basement, dressed as Bonnie and Clyde, America’s famous criminal couple who were known for bank robberies together during the 30s.

Although their costumes were a drastic contrast to their usual style, it was perfectly fitting for their personality and couple aesthetic as they were each other’s ride of die.

FP exchanged a shoulder hug with Fred, snickering at his attempt at Danny Zuko. He might’ve got the hair down, but those tight pants were a _laugh_.

“You clean up well in a suit, Pendleton,” Hermione pointed out from her spot on the couch, taking a sip of her mixed drink.

Instead of thanking her, FP retorted a question. “And, you’re dressed as..?”

“Rizzo, of course. You didn’t recognize the jacket?” She smoothed down her pencil skirt, glancing at him in a flirty way, as if he wasn’t already taken. Classic Hermione Gomez.

FP rolled his eyes. Right. The bright Pink Ladies jacket and neck scarf were massive hints at Grease’s Rizzo. She even had pulled her hair into a sort of updo, giving the illusion of a short hairstyle.

Stepping in, Alice broke the interaction and gave FP a beer. “Here.”

He thanked her with a kiss and led her to the armchair, sitting down first and making enough room for Alice who followed and laid her legs over FP’s lap, keeping a close hand on her thigh.

“Who’s going to come tonight? Else than the Bulldogs?” Hermione asked, plucking a stray thread from her skirt.

Before anyone could answer, Alice spoke up.

“That Gladys bitch better not show her face tonight or I’ll-” she warned with gritted teeth, taking a sip from her beer.

“How can you talk about people like that?” Fred interrupted, shaking his head.

“She gave me a shiner at the last party, in case you don’t remember.”

“And you think hitting her back is gonna solve things?”

The blonde nodded. “Revenge is a bitch and, too bad for her, Alice Smith has good memory.”

Behind her, FP grinned and kissed her exposed neck. “That’s my girl.”

Fred shook his head in discouragement. “God, you two are really made for each other…” he concluded, glancing between her and his best friend.

The basement door opened, followed by a clicking of heels resonating as Sierra made her way down in her Scary Spice costume.

Hermione stood, going to greet her friend. “Wow, girl, you nailed it!” she commented, looking her up and down, smiling at Sierra’s camo pants and matching bra top.

“It’s cold out though… The jacket ruins the look.” She motioned to the colorblock parka on her arm. “When do we show up at Marty’s?” Sierra asked to the group, taking the wooden chair while Hermione went to sit back down beside Fred.

They weren’t dating, but it was clear that the raven haired girl was falling for the baseball player - especially with their semi-matching costume. It was as if they were subtly telling other people to back off, they’re already taken. If Fred had dressed up as Kenickie, it would’ve been perfect.

Standing up, Alice went to use the bathroom, leaving the quatuor to themselves.

Taking advantage of the blonde’s absence, Sierra decided to open her mouth and blab to the boys about her. “Boys. Do you know what Alice did today at lunch?”

Fred gave her a curious look while FP seemed half interested. Whatever Miss. Gossips was going to tell them, there wasn’t much that could surprise of shock him.

“We were in the school’s bathroom and…” Sierra glanced at Hermione, biting her bottom lip anxiously. “She summoned Bloody Mary.”

“What? You mean, like the legend going on at school?”

Sierra nodded.

“Didn’t someone die in Greendale from doing this?” Fred asked.

“And, did you see her in the mirror?” FP asked, cocky smile on his lips.

Sierra straightened up before responding. “No, but I heard that you don’t always see her right away. Once you summon her, she can appear at any time.”

“That’s just some old superstitions, right, FP?” Fred asked his best friend, suddenly skeptical.

FP shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I’m not into this stuff…”

The lights in Fred’s basement flickered, followed by a piercing scream echoing from the bathroom, causing Sierra and Hermione to scream too.

“Alice?” FP called out, raising an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

Another scream.

This time, they all scrambled up from their seats and rushed to the bathroom.

“Help! She’s gonna get me,” Alice screamed from the bathroom.

FP juggled the door, trying to open it and failing. “Alice? Alice, open the door,” he demanded, his voice frantic and panicked.

“Do something!” Hermione begged FP and Fred. “You must have a toothpick or something to pick the lock. S-she’s gonna kill her-”

Alice’s terrified scream cut off Hermione’s sentence, followed by a vacant silence.

“Ali?”

Nodding, Fred went to find something to pick the lock, leaving the girls with FP by the door. No one had ever been locked out of the basement bathroom so Fred - nor his dad - never had to pick the lock. Fred’s could barely think properly as he searched, his mind crowded by the adrenaline in his veins from the possibility of his friend being dead behind this very door.

“Alice?” Sierra called, her voice shaky.

Hermione’s eyes filled with water behind her glasses, realizing what might’ve happened to Alice. “I-is she-”

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Alice came out, a huge grin on her face. She gave FP a high-five, confusing everyone.

“You idiots really thought it was true? That Bloody Mary had _attacked _me in the bathroom?” Alice laughed mischievously, shaking her head.

Sierra narrowed her eyes at Alice. “Have you lost your mind? You can’t do stuff like that!”

A sigh of relief wash through Fred, realizing that it was a prank. A very bad prank, if you ask him.

“This is called revenge, Sierra. Next time you see a used condom the girls’s bathroom, don’t blindly accuse me.” Alice turned to Hermione. “I know it was you who spread the rumor, Hermione. You’re no better.”

Hermione gaped, giving Alice a scandalized look. “So, it was all a prank?”

.

Later, when Alice and FP made it back to Alice’s trailer - slightly inebriated -, the two were still amused by they little prank. They’ll admit, maybe it had gone a bit too far - they didn’t mean to implicate or scare Fred, but he was there -, but it was a damn good prank.

“You should’ve seen their faces,” FP told her with a grin, shaking his head and tossing his bowtie, hating that damn thing. It was so uncomfortable, how can people wear that? “Hermione really thought Bloody Mary had killed you.”

Alice threw her head back, laughing as she untucked her yellow sweater, slipping it over her head, removing the last bit of her costume. “I should’ve covered myself in syrup and let them think Bloody Mary had killed me.”

Cert, syrup could’ve given a more gruesome turn to the prank, but it would’ve made a huge mess - and Fred would’ve probably fainted from the ‘blood’. He had already been caught in the middle of this prank by admission, there was no need to scar him with an image of a 'lifeless’ Alice covered in blood on his bathroom floor.

“Poor Fred would’ve had an aneurysm. He was so panicked, frantically searching for something to open the door and..save you.” He sighed, thinking back. “Man, I feel bad for him.”

Alice came behind him as he finished undressing, kissing his shoulder blade as she snaked her arms around his middle, pressing herself against his back. “He’ll survive.”

Rolling his eyes, FP turned around in his girlfriend’s hold. “I know…”

“It was Sierra and Hermione’s fault in the first place,” the blonde justified. “If they hadn’t spread that nasty rumor about me, I wouldn’t have had to scare them with this prank and Fred wouldn’t have been put through this.” She pressed her forehead to FP’s, about to kiss him. “Now they know not to mess with me and spread nasty rumors.”

FP’s hands slid on the sides of her body, fingertips brushing against the lace of her underwear, causing goosebumps to form on her skin at his touch. Was this what Danny was talking about when he said Sandy’s presence was electrifying?

A crackling noise filled the silence of the trailer, some branch scraping against the window as Alice closed the gap between their mouth, sliding her tongue past his parted lips.

A gasp left FP’s lips, Alice’s slender hands slipping to the front of his boxer and breaking the kiss. She smiled wickedly, plump lips brushing over his as she spoke. “Even if it _was_ ours.”

“They don’t have to know that,” FP said with a smug grin, grabbing the blonde by the back of her thighs and bringing her over to the bed, taking advantage of Alice’s parents being out of town.


	2. Halloween at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty organize a scary movie marathon with Jughead

“I never went trick or treating,” Jughead’s voice echoed inside Betty’s head. “Halloween wasn’t a thing at the Jones’s.”

The confession had tugged at her little girl heart. Trick or treating on Halloween night was an important childhood tradition.

Starting to think _months_ in advance about what or who you’ll be for the big night. Buying - or making - said costume. Getting dressed up on Halloween night and meeting with your friends to collect candies. Happily waving at a stranger’s companion costume as you cross path on the sidewalk or narrowing your eyes at the other Cinderella who totally copied your costume. Spilling the whole content of your bag alongside your friends and see who got more candies, or even trading the candies you don’t like.

Jughead could have very well come along she and Archie since Betty’s parents always stayed behind to give candies. Fred wouldn’t have minded to have one more kid to take with. Knowing him, he would’ve probably lost the candy contest from eating a good half on the run.

Betty chuckled, thinking about it. Classic Jughead.

“What are you doing for Halloween, this year?” Archie asked as they sat in a booth at Pop’s, just like the old days.

It was rare that it was just the two of them around a milkshake. Since Veronica had arrived in town, she and Archie kind of stopped coming here every Sundays, replacing their tradition with double dates with their respective significant other. Tonight though, they decided to go back to their roots as Jughead was patrolling with his dad and Veronica was busy serving clients, being out staffed this Sunday evening.

Betty raised her shoulders, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. “I don’t know,” she responded honestly. “I kind of want to do something for Jug, but you know how difficult it is to plan something for him.”

Halloween was coming up this Thursday and Betty felt that Jughead deserved to experience Halloween at least once before becoming an adult.

Since couldn’t go back in time to change the past, Betty decided to change the future and organize a special Halloween night to make up for what Jughead missed. Taking him trick of treating was tempting, but given their age and height, she doubted anyone would give them candies. She also knew he didn’t like big receptions - as noted when she threw him a birthday party - so, it was going to be just the two of them.

The redhead nodded in agreement. “You’re not going to Cheryl’s party?”

Betty scrunched her nose, shaking head head. “I don’t think so. It’s not like Cheryl will miss my presence,” she joked, making Archie laugh.

“Why don’t you take him to the movies? I know it’s his birthday tradition, but I’m sure he’d like that. There must be a horror double feature at the Bijou.”

While Archie’s idea wasn’t bad, there was always some jerks throwing popcorn at the screen or laughing really loudly at the movie theater. It was _so_ deranging and impolite.

Betty wanted to do something more intimate.

.

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice called as he walked in the once Cooper household, seeing all the lights off.

He tried the switch in the entrance, frowning when it wasn’t working. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jughead turned on his phone’s flashlight and moved it around, not seeing anyone in the living room nor the kitchen. Weird.

His dad was patrolling for the night, but Jellybean should be home. Unless she was out trick or treating - which would be very] surprising. She’s twelve, she’s too old for that.

He was about to call out for his girlfriend again when his phone went off, Betty’s name flashing.

“Betty? Where are you?” Jughead asked immediately, curious about the whereabouts of his girlfriend. “I thought you’d be here…”

The disappointment in Jughead’s voice was faint but clear. He had assumed Betty would be here, at…home, having agreed on rebelling against their peers together and skipping on Cheryl’s big Halloween party. But, she wasn’t.

“_I’m in the basement. I think the electricity box has disjuncted. Can you come help me?_”

“Eh, yeah,” he responded, making his way down the hall where the basement stairs were situated. “I’m warning you though, I don’t know shit about electricity.”

A soft chuckle filled the phone’s ear speaker. “_Noted._”

They hung up and Jughead carefully descended the stairs, using his phone light to guide him and spare him from tripping. When he was a kid, he used to think that he had the ability to see in the dark…like cats. Now he realized that he couldn’t have been more wrong - or, maybe it wasn’t so dark.

“Betty?”

A light was turned on in the basement, creating a dim ambiance in the basement, just enough for Jughead to see the small Pinterest-esque cinema corner. Blankets and pillows were perfectly placed for a cosy movie night-in, orange lights and small ghosts suspended on the ceiling of the makeshift canopy.

“What the he-”

“Happy Halloween, Juggie!” Betty said, coming from her hiding place, a smile on her pink lips. She was wearing some Halloween themed pajamas along with some lighting spooky ears on top of her head.

Looking at her, Jughead was torn between second hand embarrassment for her cheesy outfit or fondness becuase, let’s be real, she looked so damn cute in her striped shorts and her skeleton and pumpkins shirt.

“Betty… What’s this?” he asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

“Movie night?” she explained, lips turning into a grin. “Scary edition,” she added, picking up an array of DVDs from the table. “We have all the classics. _Scream_, _Halloween_, _Friday the 13th_, and many more. I also made popcorn and stole some Halloween candies from my mom’s trick or treaters basket. Just…don’t tell her.”

Although Betty was enthusiastic about the surprise, the lack of expression and reaction on Jughead’s part worried the blonde.

“_Oh_. You…you don’t like it?” Betty concluded, looking down as she bit her bottom lip.

Jughead crossed the basement to get to her, cupping her delicate face between his palms. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, searching for her green eyes. “What? No! Are you kidding? I’m just…surprised. Good surprised,” he assured her, offering a smile. “I mean, what’s _not _to like? There’s popcorn, Halloween candies and chocolate, scary movies…my girl in those ugly ass pumpkin ears.”

A chuckle left Betty’s lips. “You don’t like my pumpkin ears?” she asked, snaking her arms behind Jughead’s neck, fingers toying with the hair at the nape.

Removing his hands from his girlfriend’s face, Jughead shook his head and pulled her in by the waist. “What movie should we watch first?”

Betty shrugged, sliding off Jughead’s iconic beanie, something only her was allowed to do, and replaced it with the pumpkin ears, grinning at the sight. “Now, you’re in the spirit too.”


	3. Masked ID

Sweet Pea _loved_ Halloween.

As a kid, it was the only holiday he ever was looking forward to. He loved to scare Toni and other Serpents with creepy masks, fake knives and red syrup.

One time, Fangs almost peed his pants. It was hilarious.

Needless to say, when Veronica announced him that they'd be having a Halloween party at La Bonne Nuit, he was _thrilled_. 

For the past two weeks, Veronica and him had worked on the decors, making plans and ordering online a bunch of accessories and props that would transform the beauty of the old age casino into an epic spooky dream.

''Don't go too gore with the decors, mi amor. We don't want to scare the clients away,'' Veronica reminded him, seeing him eyeing a headless prop on the computer screen.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. ''Halloween _is_ supposed to be scary, Veronica,'' he countered, scrolling down the page and stealing Veronica's laptop from the bed to type something. ''We need a smoke machine. Can we have that?''

The raven haired girl hesitated, not quite getting her boyfriend's ideas. ''Eh, I guess...''

''Yes!'' Sweet Pea exclaimed, pumping his fist excitedly.

She chuckled, looking at him with fond eyes. It was so rare of him to get this excited over events - or anything, really -, it was cute. 

Almost as cute as the time he had stayed behind to help her clean up at La Bonne Nuit. There had been some misunderstandings between a Serpent and a Bulldog a couple months ago and, as expected, a punch had been thrown and resulted into a fight. Reggie had been quick to break it up with the help of Sweet Pea, but there was some damages made. Broken glass, blood stains and else. After everyone had left, the raven haired girl had been surprised to see that Sweet Pea was still there, a broomstick in hand, sweeping glass shards from the floor.

That night was also the same night she had invited him over at the Pembrooke - for drinks, she said. Needless to say, not much drinks were drank that night, but a lot of sultry kisses were exchanged as they fell on Veronica's bed. 

Smiling at the memory, Veronica put her head on his shoulder as he searched online, the soft burnt red flannel rubbing against her cheek.

''Do you have a costume in mind for Halloween?'' Sweet Pea asked. ''PLease tell me it's not some sexy animal or I'll vomit on your expensive carpet.'' 

She scrunched her nose. ''My costume is picked. And, don't worry. I'm not think kind of girl, but I'm offended you thought so of me. I'm a Lodge, I have class.'' 

A low laugh rumbled from Sweet Pea's stomach as he shook his head. ''What is it?'' 

''It's a secret,'' Veronica proudly informed. ''I think you'll like it.'' 

Her lips twisted into a confident, malicious smile and Sweet Pea grinned, leaning down to kiss her. 

''Consider me intrigued.''

.

Dressed in her mini dress and feathery black wings, Veronica stood in the middle of La Bonne Nuit, admiring the spooky makeover she and Sweet Pea had given to the place. It was almost unrecognizable under all those spiderwebs, decors and props. She was very proud of their work. 

Who knew Sweet Pea was great at decorating?

The stage had been turned into a jail cell with creepy props and strobe lights, the bar was covered in spiderwebs and all glasses had been replaced by halloween themed ones to go with the ambiance. 

She had just finished writing down the special menu of the night on the blackboard when her phone screen lit up across the bar. Veronica put her chalk down and went to grab her phone when the lights flickered in the basement, making her frown. 

Must be a power overload from all the lights and decors, she assumed. The place is old. 

She reached for the device and read the screen: _Masked ID_. Her frown deepened. Who could this be? Her father? Prisons have masked numbers, right? Why would he call her though?

''Hello?'' she answered, curiosity and confusion in her tone.

No response. 

''Hello?'' she repeated. 

Still no response.

With a sigh, Veronica hung up, thinking it was some prank à la Scream - kids do that these days - when someone grabbed her from behind, causing her to let out a high pitched scream, her phone dropping on the floor. 

Pop was upstairs, running the diner and Veronica was hoping he'd hear her and come down. Being a pacifist, Pop probably wouldn't fight her attacker from lack of defense knowledge, but he could call the cops.

Before Veronica could scream out for help again, any sound she thought of making was muffled by her attackers hand as he held her firmly against his chest. 

A red light flashed in the young Lodge's mind, refusing to let whoever was attacking her go without a fight. 

Since getting exposed to her father's mobster life, Veronica had learned how to defend and protect herself from possible harm. 

She still didn't know how to fire a gun like her mom, but Veronica Lodge was _not_ a damsel in distress. She knew how to fight back, and this was the perfect time to put her knowledge into action.

Rapidly studying her situation, she tried to jab her attacker with her elbows and free herself, causing them to get tangled into some spiderwebs and witch props, startling her attacker for a few seconds before he steadied himself, giving her barely enough time to escape.

She made a run for the stairs, praying that she wouldn't slip in her high heels boots but, just as she was about to reach the first stair, she screamed as a gloved hand pulled her back and pressed her against the wall, giving her full sight of her attacker's cult mask and blue mechanic cover-all.

''What do you want? Let go of me!'' Veronica demanded, voice steady and firm despite how scared she was.

She tried to reach up to remove his mask, but he grabbed her hands and secured them in his fist, preventing her from revealing his identity.

He didn't say anything, he just pressed his body against hers and, for a fraction of second, Veronica thought she was about to get _raped_. Her heart was beating fast behind her chest, getting flashbacks from her night with Nick St. Clair. 

She opened her mouth to scream again, being closer to the door this time and having a better chance for Pop to hear her distress, but her breath caught in her throat, feeling something cool touching her neck. A _blade_.

Veronica stilled and gulped, terror flashing through her eyes. 

A familiar laugh filled the air, giving away the identity of the masked asshole she called her boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes and hit his chest and shoulder, not holding back. ''You're such an asshole, Sweet Pea! Good Lord, never do that again...''

He removed his Michael Myers mask, revealing a big grin. ''You should've seen your face! You looked terrified,'' Sweet Pea pointed, still laughing.

She shouldn't have expected any less of him. He was an horror fanatic, after all. He even dressed up as his favorite slasher protagonist.

Veronica gave him a stern look, raising her arms. ''Of course I was! I thought someone was going to murder me. I had all the rights to be scared.''

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. ''It wasn't even a real blade...'' She crossed her arms and he sighed, knowing what she was waiting for. ''I'm sorry...that I didn't get this on video.''

She swatted his chest and he pulled her into his hold, going in for a hug of forgiveness, but stopped mid-way, taking notice of her outfit. He had no idea what she was dressed as, maybe some bat or maybe that girl from Black Swan. What he knew was that she looked banging in this fitted dress.

Holding her at arm length, Sweet Pea glancing up and down. ''_Fuck_. You're going to be the death of me, Veronica Lodge,'' the Serpent declared, capturing his bottom lip with his teeth as he ran his hand on Veronica's sides, following the curve of her body.

A fierce grin formed on Veronica's lips, cocking a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She took a step forward and closed the space between them, the tall one's cologne filling her nose. Sweet Pea's breath hitched as he leaned down, following her as she leaned in for a kiss but, just before her lips touched his, she abruptly dodged them, bringing her lips are next to his ear instead.

''I'm warning you,'' she said, her breath blowing on the shell of his ear as she spoke. ''If you take this knife to my bedroom, I'm going to be the one pointing it at you.''

Taking advantage of Sweet Pea's distraction to reach for the fake knife in his back pocket, stepping back to wiggle it between them.

A smirk formed on his lips. ''Noted.'' 


End file.
